You will never know, Jack
by Macklie123
Summary: Here we have it! My new story! Kim finally finds jack! Will he ever know how much Kim loves him, no matter what he does? First chapter is an intro to the story! Rated T! -Macklie123... Hey that rhymed! Maybe hurt/comfort... I just needed a second genre! Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story! Whos excited for the new Kickin' episode?! See what I did there? ...Just one of my many fantastic jokes! Random person: NOT!**

**Me: shut it! alright, now on with the story!**

**I DONT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**Kims pov**

There, I stood in front of my new school, Seaford high. The school where _He_ was. Memories flooded into my brain.

**Flashback**

"But why jack?" I asked, my voice clear with hurt.

"Im sick and tired of being a loner, a loser, a nerd, _your friend."_ Jack said coldy. He turned on his heel and went to his next class.

**End of flashback**

That was the day jack became a Jock. He ripped Kims heart out. Kim didnt care what people thought of her.

So what, she had one friend?

So what, she wore glasses?

So what, she was a straight A student?

But, Jack's friendship with Kim didnt matter to him.

Once he got read of braces, joined the football team, took up karate, and started working out, he became popular.

He took that oppertunity instead of having a friend that is loyal, honest, caring, and loved him. No, not in a friend way.

Kimberly Anne Crawford had a HUGE crush on Jack Anderson.

It had been like this for years- He would bully her, call her names, tell her she was worthless.

But, all she could think about was how much she loved Jack, no matter what.

Years passed, and he moved to a school known as Seaford high, the one she is at now.

When he left, she got off her glasses, gained new friends, took up karate, and started to be herself; and she didnt care what people thought of her.

Sadly, all of that fame and glory ended.

Her best friend, Kelsey, joined the pep squad, since then she has been a spoiled brat.

Her boyfriend, Ricky, was caught cheating on her, and she saw it with her own eyes.

Even if she had no friends, she stayed true to herself.

She had no friends, but was always confident.

And when someone would bully her, she would use her fifth degree black belt and whoop them with it.

Since then, she swore she would never trust again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by nor something, but by someone.

she fell to the ground, with this person on top of her.

"Im so sorry! I was late for clas- hey, chica, what it do? Im Jerry." he said and stook out his hand.

I glady accepted it and said,"Kim. Hey, im new here can you show me the principals office?" I asked

"Ahhh, get in trouble already? Thats my kind of woman." Jerry said smoothly

"Okay first of all," I started and whacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Jerry screamed

"And second, i need to get my schedule! Got it!" I screeched by pulling the collar of his leather jacket to my face.

"Got it." Jerry said extremely fast, in a scared im-gonna-wet-my-pets kind of way

He led me to the office, showed me my locker, and luckily, or should I say unluckily, he has all my classes.

"Hey, so what do you like to do?" Jerry asked while sitting down at the lunch table

"Well, I love to draw, write, do Karate,-" I said but got cut off by Jerry

"Karate!? My friends and I that at a dojo! Maybe youd like to join?" Jerry asked

"Of course!" I said

"Great! Hey, uh what belt are you, Im a yellow!" He said proudly

"Oh, im a fifth degree black belt" I said as if it were nothing

He then fell out of his chair. 2 guys came running over, and tried to help Jerry up.

Finally he had gotten up, and said"Woooooo! Im fine!"

"God, why did you fal- Hey girl!" a short african american said noticing me at the table.

"Dude! She is new and is a fifth degree black belt and is joining our table!" Jerry announced in front of the whole cafeteria, once they all stopped looking at us, the nerd- like one came up to me.

"Salutations, my friend! Im Milton and this is Eddie." He said directing his words to himself and the one who talked earlier.

"And Im sur eyou met Jerry." Milton said.

"Of course. Im Kim" I responded while sticking out my hand and Milton gladly accepted it.

We started talking and fooling around until a meatball came flying in our direction and landed on Miltons head.

"Gahhhhh!" Milton screamed.

Still more meatballs came coming and landed on Eddie and Jerry.

I looked in the direction they were coming from and saw a group of boys in matching outfits, on the back written, "Black Dragons"

"Hey, I thought you knew karate, arent you going to do anything about it?" I asked

"WE do, but the black dragons bully us so it would only make things worse." Eddie responded.

"Well, thats giong to change!" I said while getting up heading towards the BD's table

"Be careful!" Milton yells

I nod and arrive at the table.

"Hey! you have no right to do that to my friends!"

A one who is facing the other direction, with shaggy brown hair responds.

_I know that hair..._ I thought.

"Listen up new girl, just back off!" He says then snaps his fingers

One stands up and does a bunch of karate moves.

"Hey I didnt come here to fight" I say while starting to walk away.

"Oh please, your probably a pretty little pink belt, arent you?" The brown haired boy snickers.

I stop in my tracks

"Dont. Question. my. Belt." I say threateningly.

He snickers again and snaps his fingers.

A whole bunch of Black Dragons come at me.

Before I know it, they are all out cold on the cafeteria floor.

The raging brown haired boy stands uo from the table he hasnt moved from once.

He comes running at me with a fist, I then catch it.

I get a good look at his facial features now.

_Wait! _I thought.

Uh oh. This can be good.

"J-Jack?"

**So what did you think? If you think it was good, Review. If you dont like it, then well Dont review. Sorry if it was short! Please read my other stories too! Cant wait for the new episode for Kickin'it! I think that Kim will refresh his memory by kissing him! Lets hope I jinx it!  
**

**-Macklie123**


	2. Revealing

**Im so sorry it has been so long! If you read my profile, it says i will from now on be doing one story at a time... its just so confuzzling! So, this is the story i will be finishing first! And i noticed i made some mistakes in the last chapter, so feel free to tell me! Thanks!**

**I DONT OWN KICKIN'IT, IF I DID KIMS DREAM WOULD HAVE BEEN REALITY!**

**Kims pov**

****Jack just gave me a confused look. He didnt recognize me? Nice friend. Oh wait- he isn't my friend. A single tear slid down my cheek.

I quickly wiped it away. He spoke up.

"Hey babe, sorry didnt know you would look like-that" He says gesturing to my body.

"Im a football player and take karate, your one heck of a girl, what do you say?" he says

He leans in for a kiss and I push him away.

Then, to top it all off, i kicked him-well you know where.

As i ran out of the cafeteria, I could feel his "friends" eyes on my butt.

As in friends i mean the karate students and football players.

I run into the bathroom and hide in a stall, and start crying my eyes out.

After a while, i hear the bathroom door opening and closing.

Then, the stall door im in opens.

"I know what happened. Your friends are waiting outside for you." The figure says.

I look up to see a tall, skinny, brunet staring down at me.

"Jack is a jerk. Hi, Im Grace" she says sticking her hand out.

"Kim" i say shaking her hand then wiping away the tears.

"Come on, lets go out side" she suggests

I open the door and they look at me.

they all have a questioning look on their faces.

"Its fine. Im fine. Hes just not worth it." i say and we head too our next class.

**Jack's pov**

****Man, that girl is HOT.

I hear the bell ring and i head to my locker.

I see Brody heading my way.

i hate him. Everything about him disgusts me. He is like a version of me, no one can be as perfect as me! We may be on the same team, but we are not friends.

once he reaches my locker, with his friends behind him and my friends behind me, he speaks.

"just so you know, that girl will be mine." he says smirking

"In your dreams" i say scoffing

we hear the bathroom door open only to see the blonde come out with the group of losers by her side.

Soon, they leave her and she heads to her locker.

I was about to head over there to flirt, but Brody beat me to it.

We all listen to their conversation.

Kim twists the dial right-left-right and opens it.

Just then brody walks up, slams the locker and leans against the one next to it.

"hey baby, me, you, tonight. Phils. 8. dont be late." he says.

talk about straight to the point.

She just ignores him, and opens her locker again.

But, he just slams it shut.

"Did you hear me?" brody says sounding dejected.

I can so tell im smirking right now.

"sorry, not interested." she says not even looking at him.

We hear a bunch of "ooooohhhhhh's"

Brody is never rejected.

He just smiles to the crowd and continues working the girl.

This time, he touches a different kind of action.

He kisses her.

right on the lips.

I can tell im fuming. I was about to rush over there, but my so called friends held me back.

frank whispered to me,"remember what the principle said- one more fight and were outta here." i nod in response.

The girl pushes him away quickly, punches his stomach, kicks him where it does not feel good, and then flips him.'

She grabs her books and runs to class.

I walk over to him and snicker, hovering just above his face.

"im glad you didnt strike out, Brody" I say and walk away.

**KIms pov**

****I have to do it. Im going to do it. I grab the box of jack and i's memories and head to school.

**(A.N./ sorry for sudden change!)**

******Jacks pov**

****I was at my locker getting my books, and then i saw the blonde beauty coming my way.

We all straighten up, and lean against the lockers acting cool.

When she reaches us i smirk.

"Come here for more of me?" i say playfully.

She pushes the comment aside and drops the box she was holding and runs to class.

I was as confused as ever, but looked in the box and found a bunch of pictures. I looked at them and saw me with a blonde girl. I think i would've remembered someone as beautiful as that. I then found a neon note. I opened it.

it read:

_Dear Jack,_

_You dont know how many hours i cried over you._

_Every night i cried myself to sleep._

_ I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet._

_Your still the same clueless jerk i remember you as._

_I hope that gives you a hint._

_If not, then good luck jack._

_By that i mean, good luck with life._

_It will be a roller coaster._

_I still remember that no matter how much you pushed me away, I would still love you._

_-Remember the good times we had, as best friends._

__I read it over one more time. Then it hit me.

Here she was in seaford.

KIM. MY KIMMY.

**Sorry it is so short! ill make a longer chapter next time! Love it?! Review! HATE IT? i dont like you. NO, JK. I love all of u guys! BYEEEEEE! ; ) XD ; D**

**-Macklie123**


	3. Secrets

**Once again, I'm not dead. I just took a little break from fanfiction. Oh, HEY BY THE WAY! So, I will be uplloading my stories more, including all of them this week-hopefully. Tomorrow, I will be uploading Just a fool. Then, sometime this weekend will be Mysteriously-continued. I honestly think I have become a better writer. Sad to say, school actually helped.**

******************Sorry it's so short, It's continued off of the previous chapter******************************************************

**P.S. First paragraph is Jack's POV, inc ase you didn't know. :P**

**Enjoy! B)**

That was 3 years ago. Three freaking years of being neglected. Three years of sorrow and regret. But mostly, three painful years of endless love that I knew will never be returned to my heart.

After Jack had finally realized the state of love he was in, he emerged from his shadow and tried to speak to the infamous Kim Crawford. Though, karma got back of him. Kim ignored him all year, no matter what he would do. This was torture for Jack. Little did he know, Kim was suffering even more by ignoring him. She wouldn't admit it, but she still had feelings for him.

*Last day of school, senior year*

Jack's POV

As we threw our blue caps in the air, the seniors screamed with joy to get out of this torture chamber some might refer to as school. I was happy on the outside, only because my sorrow and regret was isolated from the rest of the world.

I knew this was the time.

To leave Kim, the love of my life.

Later that night, I was walking through the glorious hallways of Seaford High, remembering my past. The only noise that could be heard was the soft tapping of my shoes as a single tear slid down my cheek.

I wish I was the old Jack. Some say change is bad, but I was willing to try anything.

A petite shadow emerged for the darkness, and there I saw, the flawless face of Kin Crawford.

She stood there frozen in her place. "H-Hey Jack", she stuttered nervously.

"Look, Kim. I don't want things to be awkward. Just hear me out. Before we head our separate ways, I want you to know something. I love y-""No Jack. I can't." she demanded. "You can't what?" I asked quietly.

"I can't…" she started, but sighed immediately after.

"Kim, think what you want, but I regret everything. I just want you to know that you are truly the love of my life. Now, before we leave I want to say goodbye."

"I don't think saying goodbye is possible, Jack." She stated. I gave her a questioning look and said, "What do you mean?"

"Listen to me. _You may regret everything you have done. You hurt me. You broke my heart, and ruined my life for a while. But, there is one thing you should know._" She sighed shakily and continued.

_"You will never know, Jack. You will never know, how much I love you."_

"Don't you mean loved?" I questioned, confused.

"No."

With that, she came up to me and smashed her lips into mine.

She pulled away shortly after and said, "You will never know, Jack"

She turned on her heel and continued her life on her own.

A single tear slipped down my cheek.

That was when my whole world turned around.


End file.
